


Siren's Song:  Interlude

by Thuri



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-28
Updated: 2005-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



> Yet another alternative universe. This is a b-day mathom for [](http://shirasade.livejournal.com/profile)[**shirasade**](http://shirasade.livejournal.com/), who requested _Dom/Billy, siren!verse, swimming together :)_ It takes place maybe a week or so after the last part that was posted, but contains no real spoilers for the rest of the series.

"Dommie?"

Dom looked up, from his contemplation of Billy's hands. He'd been running his fingers over and over Billy's, marveling a bit at the contrast in how delicate they looked, and how strong he knew they were. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought about making love underwater?"

"Um, theoretically, you mean?" Dom asked, shifting a little. He was still unused to this . . . situation. To knowing it wasn't theoretical. To knowing he . . . could. That Billy's question wasn't idle talk.

Billy laughed. "You could start there. But no, I meant had you ever thought of it? Supported by the current, watching the waves break over your head, seeing the light filter down and play over slick skin . . ." He grinned. "That kind of thing."

"It would've been a bit hard not to, now," Dom admitted, shifting so his head was in Billy's lap. "Why?"

"Do you want to?"

"I'd drown, wouldn't I?" Dom asked hastily, not wanting to admit just how much he wanted to, when he wasn't sure they could. But then why would Billy have offered . . .

"Not if you're with me," Billy replied, still smiling, running his fingers through Dom's hair and tugging gently on it. "Which you would be, if we were shagging."

Dom laughed, and shook his head. "Wanker."

"Have to, if you won't come in with me, won't I?"

Dom was distracted for a moment, by the image of Billy touching himself, underwater, lit by filtered sunlight in a cool, blue-green world. He shivered. "Well, if I won't drown . . ." he said slowly, pretending to think it over.

"You won't," Billy assured him. "Trust me. Didn't let you drown when you were a lad, did I?"

Dom smiled. "No, you didn't." He sat up, stretching, and looking out over the moonlit water. "What's it really like, under there?" he asked softly, not meaning to change the subject, but suddenly realizing that the man sitting beside him knew, in a way no one else he'd ever met could.

"Come find out," Billy suggested, standing and holding his hand out to Dom.

Dom looked out at the water, back at Billy, and then back. He took a deep breath, and let it out all at once. "Fine then. What are we waiting for?"

"For you to take your clothes off," Billy said mildly, shucking his own. "You won't need them, trust me."

Dom grinned, and shed his jeans and sweater with alacrity. He laughed, when Billy took them, and bundled them into a crack in the rocks with his own. "I'd wondered what you did with them."

"Now you know all my secrets," Billy agreed, grabbing Dom's hand. "Come on!"

They ran for the water, Dom yelping at the chill, slowing for a moment, and watching Billy ahead of him. Watching, as he went as deep as he could manage, before the water took hold, and he sat down abruptly, disappearing. Dom forced himself on, against the cold, and jumped, when a hand closed around his ankle. He glared briefly at Billy, surfacing beside him. "Come on," Billy said again. "Past the breakers." He pulled himself up, hands on Dom's shoulders, long enough to kiss him deeply, before sinking back into the water.

Dom grinned again, unable to help himself, and followed, steeling himself and diving under the water when it grew too deep.

And, almost immediately, Billy was there. His lips found Dom's, air in his kiss. His arms wrapped around Dom's waist, and soon they were moving, propelled along by the strong muscles of his tail.

Finally, Billy stopped swimming, and they sank slowly to the bottom, in a place of cool green calm, the full moon just visible through the water above them. Dom watched Billy in awe, as he swam and moved, so freely and easily here. It was one thing, to see him change, to touch and hold this mythical being in the white porcelain of his bathtub, or the rumpled fabric of his sheets. But to see him here, in his element . . .

Billy's grin was wide and welcoming, as he kissed Dom again, breathed for him, around the dance of their tongues. Dom relaxed against the sand beneath him, hands running over Billy's waterslick skin, as he half-floated, half lay against him.

Dom lost track of how long they kissed, in this world of blue shadows and swaying waves. The cold had long since ceased to affect him, and he was hard and aching, pressing up against Billy. He made a noise in his throat suprisingly like a whimper, though he couldn't hear it. Billy seemed to, though, for he pulled back, and smiled wickedly. One last long, lingering, air filled kiss, and then his lips left Dom's mouth, and slid lower.

Dom moaned against his closed lips, Billy's mouth hot against his skin in contrast to the cool water. And then he heard a merman's laugh, a soft melodic chuckle that carried through the water, and made him smile in turn, even as he pushed against Billy again.

Sensing the growing desperation that Dom, admittedly, was doing nothing to hide, Billy returned his mouth to it's work, sliding quickly past nipples, past his stomach, and, finally, reaching his cock.

Deciding not to care overmuch about how he was managing to breath, Dom gasped, when Billy's mouth descended on him, and he buried his fingers in the merman's hair. Moonlight had bleached almost all colour, but lighter streaks he knew were green peeked through his hands, and his fingers brushed against pointed ears.

Billy, tongue swirling, closed his mouth around Dom's cock, and hummed deep in his throat, even as he felt the tug on his hair. Soft mer song floated through the water around them, as he pulsed his tongue.

Dom's hands tightened involuntarily, when the song started, and he lost himself to it, barely noticing the brush of Billy's fins against his feet, his legs, and the powerful tail moved lazily, keeping him in position. Barely noticing his suddenly increading need for air, too.

Billy did, somehow, though, and released Dom's cock long enough to kiss him again, not quite so long, but just as deeply, before returning.

And the world of cool greens and blues, filtered moonlight, wet and deep and no longer so mysterious surrounded Dom, combined with hot need, and building tension. The peace he'd always felt at the ocean now filled him, but passion bubbled beneath it, all building, consuming, coming to a sudden, solid rush and he came, in a long cry of bubbles rising to the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a b-day fic for shirasade . Happy 24, Mer!

"Change for me, Billy," Dom murmured, breath ghosting across his ear.

"Now?"

"Yes, now. Why not?"

Billy gave an exaggerated look around. "I don't see any water, do you?"

"Oh." Dom paused. "Do you _need_ water?"

"Well, no, but it makes things a wee bit easier. More comfortable, too." Billy paused. "Why do you want me too?"

Dom blushed. "It's . . . I can't explain it, Bills. But seeing you, like that, I . . ." He pulled away, propping himself on his elbow, and looking down at Billy. And both of them, naked and still entwined from loving. "You're beautiful," he finished finally.

"Oh, Dommie . . ." Billy raised a hand to his face, looking in his eyes. For a long moment, Dom was lost in them, until he was pulled close, and Billy kissed him, long and tender, yet with that heat still shimmering behind it. "Then, aye, lad, I will." His lips quirked. "It's no . . . no very 'beautiful' to watch." He blushed faintly. "I look a bit silly, I think."

Dom kissed him again. He hadn't watched, before, not really. Always caught up in kissing, in loving, in trying to swim . . . he hadn't simply watched his lover change. But now . . . "Change for me?" he asked again, when their lips broke apart.

Billy nodded once, and closed his eyes. The change was automatic, unstoppable, when water touched him, but now . . . now he had to think a moment, to concentrate. He kept his eyes closed, as the familiar sensation came over him, as warmth spread from the center of his chest outward, down and over suddenly tightening, melting leg muscles. As his spine seemed to change, straighten, lengthen, as his fins unfolded, uncurled. As his ears grew, changed, as the scales on his skin showed again. He kept his eyes closed through Dom's startled intake of breath, not sure he wanted to see the look on his face, meet those ocean grey eyes, not yet. It was only when he felt a soft touch on his tail, that he looked. Billy stretched, turning on his side, tail lazily curling in toward his body. "Well?"

Dom grinned, drinking in the sight of him. "It . . . it wasn't _that_ silly," he said, hand running lightly over the scales that had so recently been Billy's thigh.

Billy laughed. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?" He reached a hand up, and tugged Dom down beside him. "You appear to have a merman in your bed, Mr. Monaghan," he said, grinning wickedly. "What do you intend to do with him?

"I'd rather hoped he do something to me," Dom replied huskily, fingers trailing over Billy's hair, playing with the tip of his ear, catching in the soft almost-curls at the nape of his neck. "I've heard," he said softly, "that the song of a siren can seduce anyone, no matter how they try to resist it. What happens when they don't wish to resist?"

"They get well and thoroughly fucked," Billy replied, eyes closing at the sensations Dom's touch caused. "At least, underwater they would," he added ruefully. "I'd love to do something, quite a few somethings, to you, lad. But I'm no very mobile right now." His breath hitched softly, when Dom's hand continued down his back, and stroked right at the soft curve, where scales meant skin.

Dom continued his gentle, one-handed explorations of Billy's skin, the contrasts between scale and flesh, trying--and failing--to find where one ended and the other began. He kept his head propped up in the other hand, looking down, watching Billy's face change, watching as sunlight played across the sheen of silver over his cheeks. "Then I'll just have to do something to you." His hand came forward, trailing down the soft skin of Billy's stomach, and cupped his cock, already half hard.

Billy moaned softly, watched Dom smile as the sound came out half in mer song. "Dom . . ."

"Lie back, Billy," Dom replied, kissing him and pushing him to his back. He straddled Billy's tail, what would've been about halfway up his thighs, one hand still lightly stroking his cock.

Billy couldn't seem to keep still, under Dom's soft, sure touch, the husky tone in his voice, the look in his eyes. He moved restlessly, tail twitching, twisting, fins brushing against Dom's back as it moved in a way legs never could. "Dominic . . ." He sighed again, as Dom's hand tightened, his touch strengthened. He hadn't had to tell the lad, that this, his natural form, aroused more easily, more completely.

"Yes, Billy?" Dom asked, entranced by the way Billy writhed beneath him.

"More, lad," Billy breathed, arching his back and pressing into the touch. "Your mouth . . ."

Dom grinned widely, and slid back further, scales slick against his inner thighs. His tongue played restlessly across his lips once, before he descended, flicking it across the head of Billy's cock.

Billy's head fell back, and a soft cry escaped him. He lost himself in the heat of Dom's mouth, the slick, wet warmth of his tongue, traveling over his dry skin. One hand twisted in the already bunched sheets beneath him, the other burying itself in Dom's sunflecked hair. He cried out again, higher, incompressible to any on land, as Dom's mouth engulfed him, swallowing him to the hilt.

Dom smiled around his mouthful, at Billy's cry. He hummed, in return, throat muscles massaging the tip of Billy's cock, while he pulsed his tongue against the length. His hands pressed and kneaded against his tail, cupping his cock, no longer quite so startled by the lack of balls. Billy's odd keening intensified, and Dom hummed again, pulling back far enough quickly, as Billy arched and came.

Dom swallowed the salty fluid, no longer surprised by the taste of it, either. He slid off of Billy, and lay beside him, watching and waiting for the green eyes to clear. "Was that what you had in mind?"

Billy laughed.


End file.
